Arienne Kerbol
Arienne Kerbol is a Breton werewolf that resides in Kerbol's Hollow. Attacks and abilities *Claw Slash *Crushing Leap – Blockable *Flurry *Swipe Interactions Freedom's Chains Find out what's happening to Draven in Kerbol's Hollow. Dialogue "Welcome to our humble village. Not many find us by accident, yet … I smell no illness upon you. May I ask what brings you here, if not the cure?" :looking for a man named Draven. "Ah, Renoit sent you then! He need not wait outside any longer—Draven will soon be inducted into the village. I'll see to it the guard lets him know. Is that all you seek, then?" ::Inducted into the village? What do you mean by that? "I apologize, but you are an outsider. It's impossible for you to fully understand, but … suffice to say that those who are cured must stay in the village. It is for our protection, and theirs. Draven is in the guest house, if you wish to see him." After interrupting the ritual: "You! You've endangered us all with your meddling! Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" :Draven's not sick. He's a werewolf, like Helene. "Yes. We all are, in fact. That's why he came to us. I can supress the lycanthropic tendencies of the disease. The ritual you interrupted was to seal Draven's form. To protect him as well as the village. But now he's turned and we're all in danger." ::What happens now? "We must find him. The ritual might still work if we catch him in time to complete the binding. If not, then we must save the town, above all else." :::What can I do? "Go after him! I must tell everyone what's happened. Everyone who's left, that is. If he can't be subdued and forced to complete the ritual, he'll have to be killed. And that's on your head, not mine!" Inside the Town Hall: "Some of the townsfolk have already turned back into their werewolf form. The spell is breaking faster than I thought. Draven must complete the ritual." :Can he, even now? "Yes. He's not the first to fail, but it's very rare. Those who don't complete the ritual usually die immediately, by their own hand or someone else's. Nevertheless, it's better than the alternative." ::Maybe you should convince him to continue it. "He may not see me as an ally, thanks to your interference. He may only remember how much pain I caused." :::I subdued him on the hillside …. "This is your fault, so you must fix it. The others from the ritual site will bring him in. Let's hope he doesn't remember your fight. Talk to Draven, but take what he says with a grain of salt." After speaking with Draven: "He speaks the truth. I've bound everyone here to this village, but by doing so, freed them from the curse of lycanthropy. They all chose it willingly. Think what you want of it, but each of our sacrifices is for the greater good." :How does your cure actually work? "It's a very long story, but the short version is through magic. I bind the villagers, voluntarily, to each other in our original forms. Once bound, transformation into any alternative can't happen." ::So everyone here agreed to your conditions? "Yes. That's why we require a stay without their family before their acceptance. They must understand what it will be like without their loved ones. Can they cope? Can they live in this village forever? They must be sure, or we won't risk it." :::What happens when they leave? No one's ever left. We're happy here. Safe. Once bound, even partially, if they leave the hollow, they'll break the entire bond and change form forever. Draven must see this. We will lose control, little by little, unless he completes the ritual." ::::Then you're right. Draven must die. "I'm glad you understand our predicament. Don't hurt Renoit—he's already gone through so much already. Take him past the cave up the hill. With luck, Draven won't be far behind, and we can end this nightmare." Conversations During the ritual: Arienne Kerbol: "There's no turning back now, Draven. You are a part of this village now." Arienne Kerbol: "Don't be alarmed. Soon the pain will subside." Draven Leonciele: "No … stop! You're in my head!" Arienne Kerbol: "Don't interrupt the ritual!" Arienne Kerbol: "No! I've lost control!" Arienne Kerbol: "Draven! Come back!" Quotes *''"Rejoice! Soon we will have a new member of our family - Draven!"'' *''"Patience, friends. I will speak to each of you individually."'' *''"I don't recognize you. Come, let us speak."'' *''"The guest house is adjacent to our village center. Draven's resting there before the final ceremony."'' – After speaking with her *''"You've endangered the lives of everyone here. I hope you understand that."'' – After interrupting the ritual *''"Everyone, stay calm!"'' – After speaking with Renoit *''"We will soon have this back in hand. Keep faith, my friends."'' *''"Renoit, bring Draven to the town hall. Stranger, come with me."'' *''"You can speak to him now. I'm not … feeling very well all of a sudden."'' – After speaking with her in the Town Hall Gallery Arienne Kerbol Werewolf.png|Werewolf form Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Kerbol's Hollow Characters Category:Online: Werewolves